evergreen
by SachiMalff
Summary: Three drabbles of hunhan. ("Because darling as angsty as what it's seen, my love for you is evergreen.") [Hunhan - manxman - drabbles - 3/3] for om sinta, ayu761, and tchaikovsky each...and for my beloved readers.
1. Chapter 1

_lu han/sehun_

 _warning : lapslock, hunhan!au_

" _ **i want to touch you too, but i cannot..."**_

 _posted on sachimalff drabbles 1/3_

' _evergreen'_

 _ **standard disclaimer applied**_

* * *

"...jadi aku hanya mengikuti permainannya saja," kata sehun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan ketenangan yang tak terduga.

psikiatri di depannya menatapnya kasihan, kemudian mendekat untuk berbisik lirih.

"sehun- _ssi_ , kau tidak sedang berada pada sebuah permainan."

sehun tertawa, namun terdengar begitu jauh dan hampa. "min hee- _ssi_ , kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"sehun- _ssi_ , lu han benar-benar menyayangimu, mencintaimu. tidak ada yang sedang bermain dalam hubungan kalian saat ini."

sehun menatap udara kosong di depannya dengan hampa—seolah ia memang sudah tak berniat mengais setitik cahaya yang telah hilang dari kedua maniknya.

"dulu mungkin dia pernah menyayangiku. lebih dari apa yang bisa orang lain bayangkan, tapi... tidak untuk sekarang."

"sehun- _ssi_..."

"buat apa dia mencintai orang buta sepertiku?"

"tapi, sehun- _ssi_..."

"percayalah, rasa yang tertinggal untukku darinya adalah rasa kasihan. aku tahu itu. walaupun mataku tak bisa melihatnya, aku bisa tahu dari caranya menahan diri untuk tak memelukku atau memegang tanganku... ia—hanya mengasihaniku."

"..."

"kau tahu, min hee- _ssi_? semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa kami berdua setahun yang lalu, ia tak pernah sekalipun menyentuhku. bahkan saat aku terbaring lemah di kamar operasi, aku tak sekalipun merasakan tangannya menyentuhku. jangankan mengurusku, menyentuh tanganku saja ia kini enggan. dan hal yang lebih parah adalah kenyataan bahwa ia bahkan menggaji kyungsoo untuk datang setiap hari kesini, merawatku dan mengurus semua urusan rumah seolah ia tak peduli dengan apapun lagi.

seperti ia tak ingin berhubungan apapun denganku lagi, bahkan bernapas dalam satu ruangan denganku. dan itu—rasanya sungguh menyakitkan."

min hee memejamkan matanya erat, menghembuskan napas lelah.

di belakang sana, lu han duduk di atas sofa krem yang sehun beli empat tahun lalu dalam ekspresi sedih yang siapapun pasti takkan mampu menggambarkannya. ia menyenderkan badannya ke sofa, memejamkan mata dan merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak memiliki kuasa untuk melakukan semua hal yang sehun inginkan.

memeluknya, memegang tangannya, menenangkannya—

karena saat sehun kehilangan kedua matanya setahun silam saat mobil mereka menabrak truk dan tergelincir hingga terbalik di jalan sepi di ujung mokpo, iapun kehilangan kedua tangannya.

* * *

 _author's note: tujuan sachi ngepos banyak ff adalah agar... kalian... tidak... nagih... fanfiksi home... /menangis/ /terkenyot/_

 _#tolongtunggusachi #lagistuckide #lagiWB #maafkan #nikmatisajafanfiksilain_


	2. Chapter 2

_lu han/sehun_

 _warning : lapslock, hunhan!au, domestic!au_

" _ **i have two arms, for each of you to hold on to..."**_

 _posted on sachimalff drabbles 2/3_

' _evergreen'_

 _ **standard disclaimer applied**_

* * *

sehun menghela napas lelah. jika di sekitarnya tidak banyak orang, ia ingin menangis sekarang juga. namun memiliki dua orang yang tengah menahan tangisan dan gemetaran di sisi kanan dan kirinya membuatnya menahan diri untuk tak menangis atau berteriak saat itu juga.

tapi, memiliki suami dan anak yang memiliki fobia akan ketinggian adalah sesuatu yang merepotkan.

dan yang paling membuatnya heran adalah fakta bahwa keduanya selalu saja merengek untuk berlibur ke disneyland, harry potter land, atau tempat hiburan lain yang jaraknya sungguh jauh hingga mereka harus naik pesawat.

maka jangan salahkan sehun bila sekarang ini, ia memiliki dua bayi yang menggelendot di masing-masing lengannya.

(sehun harus meringis meminta maaf pada seorang lansia yang duduk di lajur kiri setiap salah satu bayinya selalu saja merintih ketakutan bahkan saat pesawat yang mereka naiki belum mengudara.)

"sehun- _ah_ , bisakah kau menggendongku ke toilet? aku merasa mual."

" _daddy_ , kenapa sepertinya sayap pesawat ini besar sebelah?"

"lu han sayang, ada benda bernama _airsickness bag_. dan ziyu, jangan mengada-ada. sayapnya besar sebelah karena kau melihat sayap yang kanan dari jauh, sementara yang kiri hanya satu meter dari tempatmu duduk."

" _daddy_ , bisakah kau mengambilkan air minumku?"

"sehun, jangan banyak bergerak! aku merasa semakin mual!"

"lu han, bagaimana aku bisa mengambilkan susu ziyu jika aku tak bergerak?! dan ziyu—air minummu hanya berada tepat di sebelah lenganmu, _sweetie._ kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

"tapi _daddy_ , bagaimana jika aku melepaskan peganganku pada lenganmu dan tiba-tiba saja pesawatnya terbang lalu jatuh dan aku terlempar keluar?!"

"ziyu, diamlah! _baba_ merasa semakin pusing jika kau ribut terus!"

"lu han, kau memeluk lenganku terlalu keras!"

" _daddy_! kenapa kau melepas peganganku padamu?! hue—"

"ziyu sayang, maafkan _daddy_. ini, pegang lagi lengan _daddy_. jangan menangis, ya?"

"sehun, aku ingin—"

"hue— _daddy_ lebih memilih memeluk _baba_..."

"sehun—toilet..."

"ziyu, lepaskan lengan _daddy_ dulu, oke? _daddy_ harus mengantark—"

"hue—hue—hue—"

"oh tuhan, sehun..."

"lu han, pakai _airsickness bag_ saja! ada di saku depanmu, ambil dan lepaskan peganganmu pad—"

" **hoek...** "

"..."

"..."

"..."

"sehun—bajumu... maaf..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"lain kali, jangan minta liburan yang harus pakai acara naik pesawat segala."

"tapi kan yang salah _baba_ , bukan—"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian."

"seh—"

" **titik.** "


	3. Chapter 3

_lu han/sehun_

 _warning : lapslock, hunhan!au, chibi!au_

"… _ **once upon a time…"**_

 _posted on sachimalff drabbles 3/3_

' _evergreen'_

 _ **standard disclaimer applied**_

* * *

hari ini adalah hari pertama sehun masuk ke sekolahnya yang baru, dan walaupun ia masih berada di _daycare_ , ia merasa bahwa akan ada hal-hal buruk dan tak menyenangkan yang ia dapatkan di sana. walaupun mamanya telah mengatakan bahwa takkan ada lagi temannya yang melorotkan celana ataupun menyembunyikan dotnya, ia tetap saja tak percaya. menurutnya, anak nakal ada di segala penjuru tempat, dan sekolah barunya tak terkecuali.

maka ketika ia berdiri di depan teman-teman barunya, ia langsung menangis dan melambaikan tangannya meminta bantuan pada mamanya yang tengah memerhatikannya dari luar lewat jendela kelas. namun belum juga ia berlari keluar untuk memeluk mamanya, gurunya—kalau ia tidak salah namanya adalah mrs. song—memegang tangannya, dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya lembut hingga tangisnya mereda.

"semuanya, ini adalah sehun, yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi kawan baru kalian."

suara mrs. song yang lembut membuat semua anak di dalam kelas tersebut memakukan atensi mereka kearah seorang anak kecil di sebelah guru mereka, dan dalam sekejap, mereka semua berkata—"halo, sehun!" dalam nada yang riang.

sehun, masih menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan mrs. song, mengangkat sedikit wajahnya dan melirik kearah teman-temannya yang baru.

ada beberapa anak yang menatapnya penuh perhatian, ada juga yang meliriknya acuh namun sepertinya, mereka adalah anak baik-baik.

sehun lantas menegakkan tubuhnya—ia melirik sebentar kearah jendela untuk memastikan bahwa mamanya masih berada di sana—kemudian menunduk dan berkata, "halo, semuanya."

anak lelaki yang duduk di pojokan tertawa, melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat dan berkata, "mrs. song, bolehkah suhun duduk denganku?"

sehun menggembungkan pipinya, namun ketika mrs. song berkata, "boleh, tentu saja, sayang," dan menggeretnya untuk menuju ke tempat di mana anak yang salah menyebut namanya tersebut berada, ia tak bisa menolak lagi. "dan lu han, namanya bukan suhun, tapi sehun. se-hun. ulangi setelah mrs. song, ya. se-hun."

"se-hun," kata anak tersebut sambil tertawa, kemudian menatap sehun dengan mata besarnya.

sehun langsung duduk di samping anak kecil bernama lu han tersebut, yang mana selama dua jam mereka berada di dalam kelas dan melakukan berbagai aktivitas, lu han tak pernah berhenti berbicara padanya.

terkadang ia akan menggeret sehun dan mengajaknya berkeliling kelas untuk menunjukkan padanya benda-benda yang ada di sana, mulai dari benda tak penting seperti kapur tulis sampai dengan gambaran chen yang terlihat seperti dinosaurus sedang hamil.

"...dan ini adalah bantal kesayanganku," katanya memamerkan bantal spiderman miliknya yang diletakkan di atas lantai di pojok kelas. lu han mendekap bantal miliknya erat sambil menutup mata, dan sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

"aku tak pernah mau membaginya untuk orang lain, apalagi dengan chen."

"kenapa?" kata sehun bingung. chen adalah salah satu teman mereka yang memiliki potongan rambut aneh, selalu mengupil, dan suka meledek anak lainnya.

lu han mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berkata, "dia suka ngiler kalau tertidur."

"tapi untukmu, aku bisa meminjamkannya," kata lu han pada akhirnya, yang mana sehun sangat berterimakasih karena memang hari ini adalah hari pertamanya, dan mamanya tidak membawa bantal untuknya tidur siang.

namun belum sempat sehun mengucapkan terima kasih, mrs. song sudah bertepuk tangan, meminta perhatian seluruh muridnya dan dalam sekejap, suasana kelas menjadi hening.

mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka, kemudian menoleh kearah mrs. song yang berkata, "anak-anak, sudah waktunya untuk tidur siang, jadi lekas bereskan barang kalian, cuci tangan dan kaki, lalu ambil bantal dan merapat ke tempat biasanya, apakah kalian mengerti?"

sontak anak-anak menjawab, "mengerti, mrs. song."

sehun mengikuti lu han untuk pipis dan mencuci tangan seperti anak anjing, bahkan melupakan ibunya yang melambaikan tangannya dan memilih untuk menempel seperti perangko pada lu han.

setelah selesai mencuci tangan, mereka semua pergi kembali ke dalam kelas dan mengambil bantal milik masing-masing lalu kemudian berbaring di tempat yang telah disediakan.

sehun melihat bagaimana mereka semua berbaring dengan rapi, seperti chanyeol dan kyungsoo yang berdempet-dempetan dan berbagi bantal, sementara bantal kyungsoo sendiri dipakai jongin. chen dan minseok tidur secepat kilat, lalu ada baekhyun yang memeluk chanyeol dari belakang, dan ada suho dan yixing yang merapikan bantal mereka sebelum akhirnya tertidur pulas.

sehun dan lu han sendiri masih berbaring dengan bantal lu han berada di bawah kepala keduanya, dan karena sehun tak terbiasa tidur siang, ia harus memegang tangan lu han dan berkata dalam nada lirih, "aku tak bisa tidur siang."

lu han menoleh dan berbalik arah menjadi menatap sehun, kemudian bertanya, "apakah di sekolahmu yang lama mereka tak tidur siang?"

sehun menggeleng dengan bibir yang dimajukan, membuat lu han mengangguk dan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"biasanya, ketika akan tidur, mamaku selalu melakukan ini dan membacakan dongeng. kau mau kuceritakan sebuah dongeng?"

mata sehun membesar dan ia mengangguk kecil.

"tapi aku tak hapal ceritanya. aku ceritakan bagian awal saja, ya?"

sehun mengangguk, dan mencoba memejamkan matanya di antara belaian lu han dan kalimatnya.

"pada suatu hari, ada seorang anak kecil yang datang ke sekolahnya yang baru..."

"kok ceritanya seperti aku, ya?"

"ssst. mau kuceritakan tidak?"

"iya, iya."

"...hmm. pada suatu hari, ada seorang anak kecil yang datang ke sekolahnya yang baru. karena tidak memiliki teman, ia kemudian menangis dan menangis sampai ada seorang anak kecil yang mau berteman dengannya. lalu mereka bersiap-siap untuk tidur. mereka bercerita... tentang sebuah kisah. kisahnya adalah tentang anak kecil yang datang ke sekolahnya yang baru..."

"..."

"...karena tidak memiliki teman, ia kemudian menangis dan menangis..."

"..."

"...pada suatu hari..."

"..."

"...pada suatu hari..."

"..."

"...pada suatu hari..."

"lu han, kau bisa berhenti bercerita. mrs. song kira sehun sudah tertidur."

lu han mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat mrs. song yang tersenyum, menunjuk sosok sehun yang tertidur dengan satu jempol di dalam mulutnya dan tangan yang lain memeluk lengan kanan lu han.

diam-diam, lu han tersenyum dan lambat laun iapun ikut tertidur, menyusul teman barunya untuk menyelami mimpi.


End file.
